marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tara Richards (Earth-6311)
, , ally of Fantastic Four | Relatives = Major John Richards (paternal grandfather); Nathaniel Richards (father); Cassandra Richards (mother, deceased); Kargul (foster father); Ted Richards (paternal uncle, deceased); unnamed brother; Paul Alvarez (alleged brother); Reed Richards (paternal half-brother); Kristoff Vernard (alleged paternal half-brother); Susan Storm (Invisible Woman) (sister-in-law); Hamish Richards (first cousin); Franklin Richards (nephew); Valeria Richards (niece); Angus Richards (first cousin once removed); Richards Family (relatives) | Universe = Earth-6311 | BaseOfOperations = Elsewhen | Gender = Female | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Guardian of the Sacred Timelines, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate, daughter of Nathaniel Richards, Huntara later ventured to her Earth-616, meeting her brother Reed Richards. | PlaceOfBirth = Earth-6311 | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Paul Ryan | First = Fantastic Four #377 | HistoryText = Early Life Nathaniel Richards ended up stranded in the alternate future of Earth-6311 after using one of his transportation devices. He fell in love with a woman Cassandra, and they had a child named Tara. Tara and Franklin were taken to Warlord Kargul for training. Tara became Huntara and Franklin became the Psi-Lord. After Nathaniel left, Huntara became guardian of the timestream. Due to Kargul, she began to think of her father as a traitor to the timeline. Fearsome Foursome When Johnny Storm went to trial for setting fire to Empire State University, he was attacked in the courtroom by Paibok and Devos. Simultaneously, Klaw attempted to have his revenge upon the Fantastic Four. Upon arriving on Earth-616, Huntara was approached by Klaw and joined his Fearsome Foursome. Working together they attacked the FF. However the Fantastic Four at that time consisted of Spider-Man, Sandman, Silver Sable and Daredevil. The Fearsome Foursome were winning the battle but then the Avengers arrived, so they decided to retreat through a portal opened by Huntara. Daredevil attempted to pursue, but the dimension in which he found himself confused his senses, and he had to be pulled out by Spider-Man. On Paibok's starship they planned to destroy the FF at Four Freedoms Plaza, where they lay in wait for the Fantastic Four's return. When the heroes returned, Huntara launched into battle with Psi-Lord, leading the two of them away from the others. The remaining members of the Fantastic Four were taken out by knock-out gas delivered by Devos and Paibok. The two allies then teleported their captives to Paibok's ship, so that they could turn them over to the Skrull Empire. After they had disappeared, Klaw came out of hiding, and soon took the unconscious body of Ms. Marvel prisoner. Dark Raider She disassociated herself from Franklin when he sided with his grandfather. Franklin was convinced the Dark Raider was the real culprit, and challenged Kargul's explanation that it was Nathaniel. When Kargul's forces attacked Franklin, Tara sided with her nephew. They returned to Earth-616. Fantastic Force When the Fantastic Four was disbanded after the death of Mr. Fantastic and Doctor Doom, Huntara and Psi-Lord decided to form a team of their own known as the Fantastic Force with Devlor, an Inhuman with the ability to become a giant ape like creature and Vibraxas from Wakanda who could manipulate sound waves. One of their first battles was against Klaw. They next battled Zarathustra who was raised from childhood to be an assassin for Lord Moses. Paul Alvarez believed that Huntara was his long lost sister Mary Elizabeth Alvarez, who he saw walk into a portal with a mysterious man back when they were children. Huntara was raised by Warlord Kargul in another timeline so the theory seemed somewhat plausible. But it was strongly hinted that Paul Alvarez was wrong and that Zarathustra was really Mary Elizabeth Alvarez. The Inhuman Seeker tried to apprehend Devlor but determined that he was "the one" and chose to file a report saying Devlor was dead. Devlor mentioned that the Seeker must know what it was like being a freak. They next battled A.I.M. as well as the Super-Adaptoid and after that battle the group faced off with Dreadface. They also went up against Grey Gargoyle. They teamed up with the Secret Defenders to battle Slorioth. Being very angry with her father, Huntara attacked Nathaniel Richards. However, Franklin Richards soon reminds her that he is the leader of the Fantastic Force and thereby orders her to stop her attack so they can hear what his grandfather has to say. Nathaniel explains that Franklin's mother and teammates are about to stand up to a Rogue Watcher and an even greater menace. Kristoff Vernard then advises that Susan Storm-Richards faces inter-spacial danger and that he and the Fantastic Four have been unable to find a means to rescue her. Huntara immediately leaves the group and transports to the Negative Zone. There she saves Susan Storm from certain death in the Negative Zone's Explosive Area. They then battled the Inhuman Genetic Council. Black Panther and Human Torch temporarily joined the team to battle Lord Moses The team battled Morgan le Fay in Atlantis. They battled Vangaard (Johnny Storm) from an alternate future of Earth-721. They were assisted in battle by the Human Torch and Black Panther. Johnny, through his heroic actions, caused Vangaard to remember his old life as a hero and decided to end his assault. Huntara would later leave the team but was replaced by She-Hulk who helped battle the Puppet Master. On a trip to Wakanda, they battled the Sons of Sinanju. and the Mound monster Diablo also attempted to manipulate Psi-Lord into helping him defeat Mephisto but this only ended with his defeat. The team would meet its end with the return of Reed and the de-aging of Franklin back to a minor, which was all caused by his future son Hyperstorm. It was revealed that much of what Nathaniel had taught Franklin was in an attempt to alter the timeline so that Hyperstorm would not exist. Civil War After the Civil War, she was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative. | Powers = Psionic Scythe: Huntara has the psionic ability to generate a scythe. The scythe can damage foes mentally and can form teleportational rifts. | Abilities = Martial arts | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Psionic scythe | Notes = * Her entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol. 5 hardcover gives her reality as Earth-6311. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Psychic Weapon Category:Richards Family Category:Fencing Category:Martial Arts